Quiet Love
by ChaimHeart
Summary: Hermione and Severus are in love, but what happens when Dumbledore finds out? A full on war out breaks on Hogwarts and Hermione goes missing, as does Snape. This is the story on how and why it happened.  based off a video I made on youtube
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the intro to the story, there are three**__** more like this to come. The story begins in the present tense in Chapter five. This is my first fanfiction story, and I looked for a beta but no one accepted me. So I apologize for any bad grammer. So if their's someone who wants to beta me, PLEASE message me! Thank you! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Year<strong>__:_

_Hermione sat in suspense at her lab table with her head down, hereyes closed, her hands grasped the edge of her wooden stool, and her ears listened to the dieing voices of her fellow peers. She dared a glance up, and saw that her potions professor was missing from his desk which surprised her. She then glanced around the room, and got the same results. Professor Snape wasn't in the classroom. _

_She bit her lower lip, as she looked down to the toes of her black shoes. She hadn't meant to speak out as she had. However it wasn't her fault. That drat, Draco Malfoy, was going to put Warwick jucies into Neville's cauldron, and that would have resulted with Neville's cauldron exploding and being burned from the added juices. She had told Draco to leave Neville alone, snatching the vial from the blonde, and took it to Professor Snape. That was her first mistake._

_"Miss. Granger? Why do you have my Warwick?" he asked her almost surprised, but as soon as he bit out the last bit, his face harden and he rose from his seat. _

_"I...I...Draco had it. He was going to put it in Neville's cauldron, but I took it from him." She explained to him, as he snatched the small container full with murky gold unexpectedly, he laughed. _

_"Oh really now? Because I remeber a group of Gryffindors coming into my closet, and taking a lot of ingredients. Warwick juice was one of them." He sneered, and crossed his arms over his chest dramatically. Hermione's mouth fell. What? _

_"What? No-" she began when the professor gave her a simper smile while leaning down to her._

_"What? No those three Gryffindors didn't steal from me?" he hissed, "No those Gryffindors were never punished for their actions? No those idiots caused a certian muggle-born to be put in the hospital wing when she was turned into a grotesque, and pathetic cat?"With that the man turned, his robes filling with air and billowing behind him as he headed for his storage closet. "Detention Miss. Granger!"_

_As the word 'detention' reached Hermione's ears her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. She hadn't done anything wrong for christ sake! She had done good! She deserved a reward not a punishment. She deserved to tell her story of what had happened! "No." she said firmly and the professor turned to her door handle in hand, door partly open._

_"What did you say Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape asked quietly but in a deep voice Hermione had never heard from the man before._

_The young girl played with the hem of her skirt, switching her weight but looked at him. "I-I said no." she repeated herself, becoming still when he walked over and was now looking down at her. He lowered his head, his black blanket of greasy hair touched her cheek, his abnormally large nose pressed against her hair slightly causing Hermione to stop breathing. They stayed like this for a long time, and Hermione caught the musky, yet sweet smell of his colonge, but the sour and impatient look on his face._

_"Stay after class Miss. Granger." he spoke and now here she was. In a room where he had seemed to disappear from. _

_She swung her feet slowly, wondering where he had gone but didn't have to wait felt a cool breeze on her back and looked up to see the professor right beside her. She lowered her head expecting him to start lecturing her, but instead his hand lifted her chin, and she felt this strangeness fill her as her thoughts were invaded._

"Mudblood!" Draco sneered and laughed as his friends did the same.

_That was last year. How...why?_

Suddenly she was in another memory, and she was crying clutching her pillow to her chest as she sobbed. "Why is he so mean to me? He asked me a question, and I answered it..." she whispered. She had been talking about a Professor Snape lashing out at her during class because she had answered a question correctly, though he really hadn't wanted her to answer. "If he would let me, I'd be the best student he'd ever had... so..." she sobbed louder. "I hate you professor!" Then she threw herself back on her bed, to cry herself to sleep.

_Then in a blurry mess she was in another memory, an embarassing one to boot._

"I wonder if the Snapester gets any." Ron said randomly at dinner, and continued to shove food in his mouth, currently a chicken leg. Though it was a sudden and silly topic to talk about at dinner the Gryffindors around him only laughed.

"Not with that face." Said Seamus as he ate his mash potatoes.

"Not when he was a...a death eater." Said Dean taking a sip of his drink.

"He's a right foul git, and I think everyone knows that." said Harry next as he glanced at Snape at the head table.

Hermione on the other hand, looked over her shoulder at him and bit her lip. He's intelligent, snarky, firm, and smells like parchment. He's stern, but overall not as unpleasant as you all think. He's tall, and lean... Hermione took a slight breath and felt her chest become warm. Professor Snape was... amazing.

_Then he found what he was looking for._

"What an idiot." Draco smirked as he pulled the Warwick out of his robes, and glanced at Professor Snape, before crossing over to Neville.

Hermione's head came up looking for some more ingredients, when she saw Malfoy, and then Neville. She grummbled some incoherent words before walking over to Malfoy and stopped him in his tracks. "Give me it." she said hand out to take it.

"Give you what, Granger?" the young slytherin sneered.

Hermione glared at him and took a step towards him. "Leave Neville alone, you stupid newt." she stated, and took the vial from his hands.

"You stupid little mudblood." Draco hissed, but turned and walked to his lab table.

_Hermione gasped as she her Professor pull out of her mind. She looked down again as his hand dropped from her chin, and to her utter embarassment he taunted her. "Professor Snape is amazing?" he asked her and she bit her bottom lip hard shrinking in her seat._

_"You shouldn't have done that." she retorted, and he merely chuckled and turned from her. _

_"You may leave." he said, and Hermione left as fast as she could._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: This is the intro to the story, there are two more like this to come. The story begins in the present tense in Chapter five. This is my first fanfiction story, and I looked for a beta but no one accepted me. So I apologize for any bad grammer. So if their's someone who wants to beta me, PLEASE message me! Thank you! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fourth Year:<strong>_

He knows that I care about him... He knows. He's known since last year... yet I have gotten nothing from him. Why is that? _Hermione thought to herself as she sat there in her seat and then looked down at her books for potions clas. She was sitting next to Neville and Draco was sitting on the other side of the room with his hand on Pansy's knee drawing a small circle on the tights she wore. This cause the raven hair girl to blush, but laugh and lean onto him._

I may vomit..._ Hermione thought, opening the new potions book she had gotten when school shopping. She hadn't had time to read it yet, and with the professor still missing she decided to start on it now. _

_The head master, and minstry had called on all the students of Hogwarts to introduce two new schools, for a tourament going to be hosted. To be honest it all sounded boring to Hermione, and so she didn't listen. She put her head back into her book and read. However when Ginny told her Victor Krum was staring in her direction, she did look up. She did smile. She did turn back to her book and didn't see him frown. _

_She was reading about how crushing things for juices was a better technique rather then cutting them, and she smirked. _If it's so easy then why do the instructions say cut?_ She questioned the theroy when the dungeon doors opened and Professor Snape walked in. _

_She closed her book and looked up to him to hear what he had to say._

_"Take out your books, turn to one eleven, and get busy." he smirked and sat down._

_The class filled with groans, but everyone was up and getting their things that they needed. Hermione glanced at her professor and felt her heart freeze when she saw him looking at her. She lowered her head and blushed grabbing something and then gasped when something spilled on her. She heard a laugh start up, and who had lead it? Draco Malfoy._

_She turned glaring at him, when her skin seemed to be on fire. She gasped and moved uncomfortably in her drenched outfit."Miss. Granger!" _

_She turned and looked at her professor but closed her eyes, and began to cry. The potion that fell on her was burning her skin. _

_"'Mione!" Ron cried as he went to touch her, and Snape slapped his hand away and grabbed the back of her robe which was dry and directed her to his personally bathroom. _

_"Miss. Granger take off your clothes and then get into the bath and bathe. Let the cold water run over you for a bit, and then wait." Snape told her harshly, before walking down to his class._

_"It is apparent you all have lost your manners over the summer huh." Snape smirked, and then pointed to the board. In perfect print it read,_

_"**Rule 1. At all times, show respect for yourself, your classmates, and for me.**  
><strong>Rule 2. Social talking and wandering about the room are not acceptable. Please ask for permission before leaving your seat.<strong>  
><strong>Rule 3. Keep all four legs of your desk or chair on the floor at all times.<strong>  
><strong>Rule 4. Do not throw, pitch, toss, etc., any item at anyone or anything at anytime.<strong>  
><strong>Rule 5. Students may not work on other subjects or write or pass notes during chemistry class. Anything that you work on during this class becomes mine.<strong>  
><strong>Rule 6. Begin working on assignments as soon as they are given. This will give you an opportunity to ask questions while I am nearby. If you do not finish an assignment in class, you must complete it for homework. Students are expected to work until the bell rings.<strong>  
><strong>Rule 7. During lectures and classroom discussions, please raise your hand and wait to be called upon before you begin speaking. This will give everyone an opportunity to participate in discussions.<strong>  
><strong>Rule 8. There is to be NO TALKING or whispering during P.A. announcements.<strong>  
><strong>Rule9 . Take care of restroom and water needs before reporting to class.<strong>  
><strong>Rule 10. All rules and policies of Homewood High School will be strictly enforced in this classroom.<strong>  
><strong>Rule 11. All laboratory safety rules will be strictly enforced at all times. Failure to follow lab safety rules will result in the loss of lab privilege during the remainder of the lab period and a zero may be given on the lab assignment.<strong> "_

_"You are required to write each rule 100 times." Snape said and the class groaned again, "Shall I make it 200?" he requested and the class went dead quiet. He smirked and then walked up the stairs and into his room and got a shirt he no longer used, and then looked for a healing potion. Once he had both, he went to the door of the bathroom, and heard Hermione crying in the bath._

_He sighed, walking in knowing there was a invisible charm over the bathtub, and merely pushed his hand into the tub startling Hermione. "Don't worry. I can't see you. Just drink this." he said._

_He felt her hand touch his and could feel the roughness of her skin. He frowned and a few seconds had the bottle back in his hands. "Good." he said corking it. "Now here is a shirt." he said laying it on the counter and then headed for the door. "Put it on and then lay down. You'll be weak for a while, while the healing potion does its work." he said and walked out._

_Hermione was shocked but bit her swollen lips and got out of the water, to see her garments torn and burned. It looked like acid had eaten through her clothes. She looked at her professor's shirt and rose it to her face. It was soft, and smelled good... Like Snape. She pulled it over her forehead and gasped seeing some of her hair come off and onto the shirt. She started to weep again, and went and laid down._

_When Severus returned to check on her after he dismissed the class, he saw her hair falling out, and cursed. He got another healing potion and then a replenishing on to make her hair grow back within an hour. She was asleep, half of her face back to normal, but still burned. _

_He sighed, and lifted her weak head to help her drink the two potions. She touched his hand and held him with her before moving to the side and continued to rest. _

_By the time she awoke, Hermione realized her hair was back, Severus was allowing her to hold his hand, and he was still beside her. He looked at her, when he felt her move and smirked. "Well you look normal now." he smirked._

_Hermione looked at him oddly not wanting to believe him, when he presented a mirror and showed her. "See?" he said and Hermione's eyes widen._

_"Oh!.. Oh professor!" she gasped and looked at him, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she smiled pulling back, and then lowered her head to his lips and froze just before they touched. _What was she doing?_ She asked herself._

_She began to move away when Severus grabbed the back of her head and pushed the rest of the way to meet his lips. _

_A needy groan came from his throat, as a gasp came from hers. _They were kissing... _She thought as their lips maked sweet noises, moving with each other._ His lips were so soft against hers... His hands were traveling up her back... _When they parted, Snape whispered softly, "I've wanted to do that since I looked in your mind... and for a moment... I thought I might not be able to..."_

_Hermione blushed and pressed her lips back onto his. Their relationship was never going to right again._


End file.
